Doktor Eggman (IDW)
|Inne nazwy = Mr. Tinker |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Człowiek |Wiek=Nieznany |Wzrost=185 cm |Waga=128 kg |Włosy=Pomarańczowe |Skóra=Kremowa |Ubiór= *Szare gogle z zielonymi soczewkami *Niebieskie okulary *Czerwona golfowa kurtka, płaszcz z białymi wykończeniami, żółte rękawy i złote guziki *Czerwone jednoczęściowe spodnie/buty ze srebrnymi akcentami i guzikami *Białe rękawiczki |Zdolności = *Genialny intelekt *Doskonały mechanik i wynalazca *Zaawansowane umiejętności pilotażu |Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana |Lubi= *Podbijanie świata *Budowę swojego imperium |Nie lubi=Sonica i jego przyjaciół }} Doktor Eggman – główny antagonista serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to człowiek, szalony naukowiec i wynalazca, arcy-wróg Sonica. Jego pragnieniem jest zdobycie władzy nad całym światem. Historia Przeszłość Przez wiele lat Doktor Eggman walczył ze swoim arcy-wrogiem, Soniciem, oraz jego przyjaciółmi o losy świata. Eggman ponosił klęskę za każdym razem, ale zawsze powracał. W pewnym momencie stworzył Metal Sonica - mechaniczny duplikat swojego największego wroga, który wielokrotnie wystawiał do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Równie często musiał naprawiać swojego robota, zagrzewając go do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Na krótko udało mu się także zniewolić rasę Wispów, którą później wyzwolił Sonic. Gdy Eggman podbił Lost Hex, zniewolił rasę Zeti, w tym grupę Deadly Six. Jednak w wyniku działań Sonica Eggman utracił panowanie nad Deadly Six, którzy przejęli kontrolę nad jego Badnikami i zwrócili je przeciwko niemu. Ostatcznie jednak Sonic powstrzymał Zeti, a także pokonał Eggmana. Wszystko zmieniło się podczas ich ostatniej bitwy. Eggman zdobył moc, dzięki której udało mu się pokonać Sonica i przejąć kontrolę nad prawie całym światem. Eggman uwięził niebieskiego jeża, aby unicestwić go później, pokazując mu przy tym swojego imperium kontrolujące całą planetę. Miesiąc przed tym jak Eggman opanował 99% świata, należący do Diamond Cutters Mimic przybył do niego z ofertą współpracy. Eggman zgodził się, pod warunkiem że Mimic pomógłby mu wyeliminować resztę Diamond Cutters. Zgodnie z planem, Mimic zwabił ich do bazy w której zaatakowały ich Shadow Androidy. Po tym jak Mimic wyeliminował swoją drużynę, Eggman ułaskawił go i pozwolił odejść. Jednakże zorientował się, że Mimic nie zabił Whisper - ostatniej Diamond Cutters, dlatego kazał mu dokończyć sprawę. Mimic wrócił później do doktora i przedstawił mu dowody na śmierć Whisper, które w rzeczywistości były fałszywe. Doktor Eggman planował również ulepszyć Metal Sonica do formy Neo Metal Sonica, aby uczynić go swoją największą bronią w ostatecznej bitwie. Ostatecznie jednak Resistance uwolniło Sonica i wojna zakończyła się w kilka dni, przez co doktor nie zdołał ukończyć swojej kreacji. Po ostatnim pojedynku z Soniciem, Eggman przepadł bez wieści. Jego armia Badników została rozbita, lecz jej pozostałości wciąż sprawiały kłopoty mieszkańcom świata Sonica. Co więcej Neo Metal Sonic przybrał formę Eggmana, aby zapewnić trwałość jego władzy i uporządkować jego imperium. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #4, około miesiąc po zaginięciu, Eggman przebywał w Windmill Village. Doktor wyjrzał za okno zasłonięte żaluzjami i zobaczył małego chłopca, któremu zepsuła się jego zabawka. Eggman powiedział sobie, że niedługo ją naprawi, podobnie jak wszystko inne. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Doktor Eggman jako Mr. Tinker W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Chaotix odnaleźli Doktora Eggmana w Windmill Village. Okazało się, że Eggman nic nie pamiętał. Tuż po zakończeniu wojny i swojej ostatnie klęsce, doktor wylądował w tej wiosce. Mieszkańcy zamknęli go początkowo, ale doktor już następnego dnia wydostał się, tylko po to aby wzmocnić swoją celę. W wyniku dalszych przesłuchań mieszkańcy potwierdzili, że doktor nie pamiętał niczego. Eggman zmienił pseudonim na Mr. Tinker i zaczął naprawiać mieszkańcom wszystko, z czym do niego przyszli. Przyczynił się także do budowy nowych obiektów w wiosce. Chaotix również przesłuchali go i obserwowali, wykazując że rzeczywiście stracił pamięć. Sonic zjawił się wkrótce w wiosce, ale nie wierzył, że Eggman nic nie pamiętał. Kiedy armia Badników zaatakowała wioskę, Eggman przeraził się i pobiegł budować barykady dla dzieci z wioski. Sonic podejrzewał go o podstęp, ale gdy zobaczył jego stan, postanowił uwierzyć. Po pokonaniu badników Sonic wrócił do wioski i przeprosił Eggmana, chcąc zacząć swoją relację z nim na nowo. W trakcie rozmowy Eggman wspomniał o Eggman Landzie, co zaniepokoiło Sonica. Nagle zjawili się Shadow i Rouge, z zamiarem zniszczenia doktora. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Sonic stanął w obronie Eggmana, który ze strachu przed Shadowem ukrył się w jednym z domów za barykadą ze stołów. Shadow odnalazł później doktora i kazał mu pokazać jego Eggman Land. Mr. Tinker zaprowadził wszystkich do szopy, w której znajdowała się atrakcja dla dzieci. Mr. Tinker twierdził, że stworzył ją dla dzieci, aby miały się czym bawić w wiosce. Wyjaśnił również, że nazwa nadana atrakcji kojarzyła się mu z czymś głupawym, co spodobałoby się dzieciom. Sonic oczyścił Mr. Tinkera z zarzutów i pożegnał się z nim. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Mr. Tinker porwany przez Rougha i Tumble'a W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Doktor Eggman ukończył Eggmanland i udostępnił go dla dzieci, zamieszkujących wioskę. Gdy te bawiły się w małym parku rozrywki, Mr. Tinker przygrywał im na gitarze. Przerwali mu jednak Rough i Tumble, którzy, wbrew jego woli, porwali go dla pewnego doktora. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Mr. Tinker został zabrany przez porywaczy do Final Egg, gdzie został przykuty do stołu operacyjnego. Doktor Starline obiecał przywrócić doktora do dawnej chwały. Mr. Tinker do końca uważał, że nie jest Eggmanem, a nawet nie chce nim być. Mimo tego Starline poddał go bolesnej terapii elektrowstrząsowej, która miała przywrócić mu pamięć. Po zakończeniu pierwszej fazy procedury zapytał się Eggmana, czy czuje się bardziej swojo. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Mr. Tinker nie odzyskał swoich wspomnień ani osobowości, ale po trzech sesjach zaczął tworzyć swoje stare roboty, przeznaczając je jednak do celów niezwiązanych ze zniszczeniem. Nie chciał również krzywdzić Orbota i Cubota, mimo że ci próbowali go do tego nakłonić. Kiedy zjawił się Metal Sonic, Mr. Tinker chciał go jak najszybciej naprawić. Wtedy jednak odzyskał swoje wspomnienia i na powrót stał się Doktorem Eggmanem. Oburzony naukowiec domagał się wyjaśnień od Starline'a, Rougha i Tumble'a. Kazał Starline'owi mówić, a od Orbota i Cubota zażądał swoich starych ubrań. Zabrał również Metal Sonica na stół, gdzie zaczął go naprawiać. Eggman dowiedział się o tym co działo się z nim po wojnie. Starline przedstawił mu także Rougha i Tumble'a, którzy nie zaimponowali doktorowi swoją inteligencją, ale za to żywili wielką nienawiść do Sonica. Eggman postanowił wyposażyć ich w swoją broń, aby byli bardziej skuteczni. Po tym jak doktor przebrał się, Starline opisał mu Warp Topaz - potężny kamień, który miał moc teleportacji użytkownika do dowolnego miejsca. Doktor nie był przekonany go kolejnego magicznego kamienia. Starline pokazał mu więc siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, co nakłoniło Eggmana do przyjęcia dziobaka w swoje szeregi. Eggman odkrył potem, że bio-dane Sonica i Shadowa które skopiował Metal Sonic uległy zepsuciu. Doktor postanowił ich nie odtwarzać i zamiast tego przejść do kolejnego planu. Nakazał Starline'owi odwracać uwagę Sonica i jego przyjaciół tak długo, aż będzie gotowy. Następnie Eggman musiał pokazać Roughowi i Tumble'owi bronie, które dla nich zaprojektował. Razem z Orbotem i Cubotem udał się do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się tajemnicze urządzenie, którym doktor zamierzał potraktować świat. Infection thumb|left|Doktor Eggman po zakończeniu testów Metal Virusa W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Doktor Eggman rozpoczął w Final Egg eksperymenty nad swoim nowym Metal Virusem. W pracach tych pomagał mu Doktor Starline, który poinformował również Eggmana o tym, że Sonic został zwabiony do Windmill Village w pułapkę Rougha i Tumble'a. Eggman wyjaśnił również, że chciał w ten sposób namieszać Sonicowi w głowie i dokonać globalnej proklamacji. Następnie przeszedł do eksperymentu, w którym oblał metaliczną cieczą kwiatek. Ten natychmiast został zrobotyzowany. Eggman postanowił przeprowadzić eksperymenty na zwierzątkach. Oblany Metal Virusem Pocky również natychmiastowo się zrobotyzował. Eggman kazał mu następnie złapać Picky'ego, przez co ten również się zaraził. Doktor zauważył, że wirus rozprzestrzeniał się znacznie wolniej przez zarażenie. Po tym jak Eggman kazał Pocky'emu odsunąć się, zauważył w nim tendencję do agresywnych zachowań nawet bez rozkazów. Później Starline przyniósł części zniszczonego Motobuga, kanapkę i kamień. Eggman rozkazał Ricky'emu złapać zakażony wirusem kwiatek i dotknąć nim kolejno wszystkich trzech przedmiotów. Wirus nie przeniósł się na żaden z nich, ale zaraził Ricky'ego. Doktor był uradowany ze swojego nowego wynalazku, który pozwoliłby mu stworzyć armię, która zbuduje się sama. Co więcej wirus obejmował jedynie faunę i florę, dzięki czemu infrastruktura doktora była bezpieczna. Eggman spytał potem Starline'a jak udało mu się go znaleźć, na co doktor odpowiedział mu że za pomocą Warp Topaz otwierał okna do różnych lokacji, aż znalazł swojego mentora. Eggman poprosił Starline'a o to, aby pokazał mu jak Sonic walczy z Roughem i Tumblem. Po tym jak doktor zobaczył, że Tails pokonał Rougha jego własna bronią, był zawiedziony i wrócił do swoich planów. Eggman nie zamierzał przeprowadzać kolejnych testów, mimo wątpliwości Starline'a. Później Rough i Tumble zostali sprowadzeni przez Starline'a z powrotem do Final Egg, błagając Eggmana o jeszcze jedną szansę. Doktorowi spodobał się widok Metal Sonica, który próbował wywalczyć swoją kolej. Do następnej walki z Soniciem zgłosił się jednak Starline, który zapewnił Eggmana że wie gdzie powinien uderzyć. thumb|Doktor Eggman atakuje Windmil Village W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Doktor Eggman nie był zadowolony z powolnego procesu rozwijania się wirusa u Ricky'ego. Postanowił sprawdzić, czy intensywniejsze wystawienie na działanie wirusa przyspieszy rozwój infekcji. Doktor zaczął stykać ze sobą w pełni zarażonego Pocky'ego z Rickym i ostatecznie potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia. Zadowolony z szybkiego rozwoju infekcji, postanowił przejść do kolejnej fazy planu. Przeszkodzili mu jednak Rough i Tumble, którzy byli niezadowoleni z ostatnich broni i jeszcze raz chcieli zmierzyć się z Soniciem. Eggman postanowił użyczyć im broni, która właśnie ukończyła fazę testów. Później doktor zauważył, jak Starline niemal zabił Sonica w walce. Wściekły Eggman wciągnął Starline'a prze portal do Final Egg i zganił. Eggman wytłumaczył mu, że to on musi zniszczyć Sonica, w dodatku w sposób bardziej wyszukany - aby dowieść, że jest lepszy. Zagroził Starline'owi, aby nigdy więcej tego nie powtarzał. Później pokazał mu, jak Sonic i Silver przeżyli eksplozję w starej bazie na Frozen Peak. Eggman dowiedział się od Starline'a, że w jego mniemaniu w bazie tej znajdowały się cenne artefakty z jego dziedzictwa, oraz że pierwsze starcie z Soniciem ukazało Starline'owi nowe spojrzenie na całą sytuację. W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Doktor Eggman, Orbot i Cubot przygotowywali specjalne plecaki zawierające Metal Virusa. Nagle Starline powiadomił Eggmana, że baza w Echo Mine znów stała się online, ponieważ włamali się do niej Sonic i Amy. Eggman nie był tym szczególnie poruszony i kazał Cubotowi powiadomić Rougha i Tumble'a, aby spotkali się z nim w hangarze trzecim. Kiedy doktor szedł tam z plecakami, Starline zaczął się martwić całą sytuacją, ale Eggman był do nich przyzwyczajony. Doktor pokazał następnie dwóm skunksom plecaki, które mieli otworzyć za pomocą przycisków, w razie gdyby sprawy przybrały dla nich niekorzystny obrót. Eggman nie wyjawił jednak, co miało się stać po otworzeniu plecaków. Później zademonstrował skunksom swoją najnowszą broń, którą był wielki czołg ze świdrem i działami. Rough i Tumble zaatakowali za jego pomocą Sonica i Amy, ale w trakcie walki maszyna została zniszczona, a oni sami nieświadomie pokryli siebie Metal Virusem z plecaków. Udało im się zarazić Sonica wirusem, co Eggman ujrzał ku swemu zadowoleniu. Wyjaśnił następnie Starline'owi, że już czas aby podzielić się wirusem z resztą świata. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 Doktor Eggman, Starline, Orbot i Cubot uruchomili Faceship, który miał rozlać Metal Virus po świecie. Doktor umieścił Szmaragdy Chaosu w tronie, będącym jednocześnie generatorem mocy fortecy, a następnie oprowadził Starline'a po pokładzie. Eggman jako pierwszy cel wybrał Windmill Village, chcąc "podziękować" mieszkańcom za to że się nim zaopiekowali. Doktor kazał następnie wylać Metal Virus na całą wioskę. Po tym jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Windmil Village zostali Zombotami, Doktor Eggman kazał im ruszać i rozsiewać wirus po całym świecie. Tangle & Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Doktor Eggman skontaktował się z Mimiciem, chcąc od niego ostatecznego potwierdzenia śmierci Whisper. Eggman był wściekły na Mimica za to że go oszukał, a także groził że wyśle Metal Sonica jeśli ośmiornica zawiedzie tym razem. Gdy Mimic dowiedział się gdzie szukać Whisper, poprosił Eggmana o wysłanie wsparcia. Crisis City thumb|Doktor Eggman odnoszący się do utraty kontroli nad Zombotami W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Doktor Eggman skierował Faceship do Seaside City i tam rozlał kolejną porcję Metal Virusa, skutecznie zarażając całe miasto. W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Doktor Eggman skierował Faceship do Floral Forest Village, wiedząc że mieszkają tam bliscy przyjaciele Sonica. Eggman szydził z jeża, który już pojawił się w wiosce. Kiedy doktor kazał Zombotom zaatakować Sonica, te zignorowały rozkaz. Orbot poinformował Eggmana o tym, że od początku ich istnienia, u Zombotów obecny był stabilny spadek odpowiadania na rozkazy. Eggman podejrzewał, że jest to spowodowane losowymi mutacjami wynikającymi z formy rozprzestrzeniania wirusa. Doktor Starline zaczął się niepokoić, ale Eggman uważał że liczy się tylko to, że wirus działa, a wszelkie niedoskonałości będzie mógł naprawić później. Zdenerwowany doktor postanowił przerwać rozmowę i udał się coś zjeść. Później postanowił skierować Faceship do Sunset City. The Last Minute thumb|left|Doktor Eggman walczy z Soniciem w Barricade Town W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Doktor Eggman skierował Faceship do Central City, zalewając je Metal Virusem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #23 Eggmann w Egg Mobilu i Doktor Starline przybyli do Barricade Town, które zostało opanowane przez Zomboty, aby przetestować częstotliwości za pomocą których mogliby odzyskać kontrolę nad Zombotami. Jednakże próby okazywały się nieskuteczne. W pewnym momencie Eggman zaproponował aby podłączyć Warp Topaz do Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale Starline odmówił, twierdząc że byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne ze względu na możliwość zmiany rzeczywistości. Eggman i Starline kłócili się potem o brak szczepionki na Metal Virus, na który również byli narażeni. Ich dyskusję przerwał jednak Sonic, który pojawił się na murze miasta. Eggmann wyjaśnił jeżowi że życie jako Mr. Tinker było relaksujące, ale o wiele lepsze było wrócenie do starych metod. Doktor twierdził, że przynosi światu pokój i jedność w swoim stylu. Gdy odmówił Sonicowi cofnięcia efektów Metal Virusa, jeż rzucił się do walki. Eggman wyciągnął uzbrojenie swojego Egg Mobilu i zaczął atakować jeża. W pewnym momencie Sonic chciał go dotknąć aby zarazić go wirusem. Eggman jednak odchylił się, w konsekwencji wypadając z Egg Mobilu prosto między tłum Zombotów. Doktor wydał im desperacki rozkaz odsunięcia się, co ku jego zaskoczeniu uczyniły. Okazało się, że Starline odnalazł w Egg Mobilu działającą częstotliwość. Eggman kazał mu ją załadować na Faceship, jednakże w tym samym momencie Sonic wyskoczył i zniszczył Egg Mobile. Zdesperowany Eggman chwycił się latającego pojazdu Starline'a i kazał mu odlatywać. Jednakże z powodu zbyt dużej wagi pojazd rozbił się nad bramą miasta. Eggman i Starline wycofali się z powrotem na Faceship, przechodząc przez portal. Będąc na pokładzie Doktor Eggman postanowił zrezygnować z dalszego poszukiwania działającej częstotliwości, twierdząc że Metal Virus i tak będzie się na nią uodparniać, dlatego w końcu i ona przestanie działać. Doktor postanowił zrelaksować się przy zarażaniu Spiral Hill Village, na którą Orbot zrzucił z Faceshipu porcję Metal Virusa. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Doktor Eggman przebywał na pokładzie Faceshipu, gdy Starline poinformował go o tym, że odkrył sposób na okiełznanie Metal Virusa. Eggman jednak zignorował go i kazał aby nie zakłócał mu spokoju, mówiąc że sam wynajdzie ten sposób później. Jednakże Starline przywołał wtedy na pokład grupę Deadly Six. Charakterystyka Osobowość Eggman jest złym megalomanem, a także geniuszem, który nieustannie planuje jak przejąć władzę nad światem. Arogancki, krzykliwy i narcystyczny, wprost nie może się powstrzymać od ujawniania swoich planów, tylko po to aby udowodnić swój geniusz. Zawsze po każdej porażce doktor powraca z wielką determinacją, a także dumą wobec swojego nowego planu. Wygląd Doktor Eggman posiada charakterystyczne, jajowate ciało. Rosną mu długie, pomarańczowe wąsy. Posiada także długi, różowy nos. Eggman nosi na głowie gogle, a oczy zasłania ciemnymi okularami. Ubiera się w czerwony mundur z czterema żółtymi guzikami, od których wychodzą przebiegające przez całe plecy białe paski. Pośrodku koszuli Eggmana mieści się biegnący w dół biały pasek. Doktor posiada żółte rękawy na końcu koszuli, a także nosi białe rękawiczki. Jego nogi pokrywają szerokie, czarne spodnie, które obejmują również nogi i łączą się z butami na stopach. Buty posiadają kilka białych zdobień. Moce i umiejętności Doktor Eggman jest genialnym naukowcem i wynalazcą, z prawdopodobnie nieograniczoną wiedzą na temat technologii. Jego umiejętności najlepiej odzwierciedlają budowane przez niego armie robotów, a także inne maszyny, które powstawały na potrzeby jego planów. Eggman jest także doświadczonym pilotem. Wielokrotnie sterował swoimi maszynami, robotami i pojazdami w trudnych starciach z Soniciem. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (jako Mr. Tinker) *Espio the Chameleon (jako Mr. Tinker) *Vector the Crocodile (jako Mr. Tinker) *Charmy Bee (jako Mr. Tinker) *Rouge the Bat (jako Mr. Tinker) Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog (arcy-wróg) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Rough *Tumble Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW